


First Cry

by Kimtiny



Category: Playmobil the movie
Genre: M/M, Rex is a sweetheart, a bit of spoilers, angst at the biggening, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtiny/pseuds/Kimtiny
Summary: FIRST FANFIC OF THIS FANDOM WOOOOOOOOOOHMaximus escaped from his prison (with some help) and is running away from the people that fought him. Rex find him and offer his help.





	First Cry

Maximus ran faster than he though he was capable of. The Gods wanted him free as they opened the door of his cell and teleported him away, far away from the idiots causing his fail.   
This Viking and knight, he hated them, he hated them, he hated them! His life was perfect! And it got crushed in only some minutes.   
Maximus continued to run, taking some sheet of fabric on the way, he felt like he needed to hide. He was so ashamed, he lost all of what his daddy was about, and his daddy's daddy. In short, he lost everything from his family. Hot tears ran down his cheeks, tears mixed with his eyeshadow, making his face a mess.   
He never felt that bad for all his life, always having a happy and comfortable life, he never cried like this before. He never cried for real, while he was faking cry to have what he wanted on his childhood. Maximus quickly went out of breath, he coughed and slowed down. He found himself close to a road and sighed loudly.   
Guess he'll follow this road up. He panted as he was trying to stop his sobs. If only he had a mirror to wash up his face, he knew he probably had black and purple makeup messed up around his eyes and his cheeks. The road felt like endless, Maximus never walked that long. He cried again, he felt lonely and ashamed.   
He knew none of his 'friends' would help him right now. And seeing those people, those idiots that made him a faded emperor. Why was it like that, why couldn't he continue to be happy?   
Maximus whipped his tears. 

"Hey!" a voice called.

Maximus jumped and looked to the car. He did not hear it coming, a white Porsche was standing beside him. Maximus hid his face his one of the sheets of fabric he put on him.   
The black glass of the car went down, revealing the face of the owner. There was the spy, Rex Dasher. He had his stupid sunglasses, and stupid grin on his face. The grin of the winner… It made Maximus' throat tight up and hid his face more. 

"Hey, beauty, don't be shy. I don't bite." The guy said with a flirty tone.

Maximus frowned and blushed at the nickname. He trembled, feeling tears going down and he tried to hide himself again. Dasher didn't notice he was talking to Maximus; maybe didn't notice he was talking to a man. 

"Are you okay?" Maximus heard.

He looked up at the spy, Dasher didn't have his grin anymore, just a soft and nice smile. A smile telling that it'll be okay, a smile made to reassure the other. 

"I need to be alone…" Maximus said, not really thinking it. 

Rex Dasher took off his sunglasses, looking at the stranger. "Nobody wants to be alone when they talk like this…"

Maximus frowned and learned over a bit, how could the man know so much? But wait, Dasher wouldn't like to see Maximus, nor to help him… 

"I'm sure you would prefer me to be alone…" Maximus said. 

Rex Dasher chuckled. "To all the women I met, you're the first one to say that."

Maximus paled, then blushed. "I am a man!" he yelled angry, feeling his voice crack.

Dasher backed away at the yell. Then quickly put his glasses back with a blush. "Oh man! I'm so sorry…" he said.

Maximus relaxed seeing that Dasher was sincere, and a bit fluttered from the flirt he did. Tho, Maximus heard a click, telling that the door were open. Maximus backed away, hiding his face more.

The spy smiled. "Please, don't be scared. I can drive you." 

"N-No, I'm sure you don't want that!" Maximus said. 

Rex Dasher insisted, wanting to reassure the man. Maximus insisted in walking. He felt his legs go numb and his voice cracking as he cried.   
The spy grew worry when he saw the man falling down as Maximus tried to walk.   
Rex ran to the guy, when he helped him up, he immediately backed away. Maximus looked up, his cover down. Rex looked at the ginger man kneeing on the sidewalk. His cheeks were colored in red and purple, with black spot. Eye's wet and red-ish by the tears, he trembled, and his face was turned in a sad and scared expression. Maximus turned his head away, froze in shame.   
Some minutes passed, Maximus, due of the lack of reaction from the other man, stood up. His legs trembled and hurt in exhaustion. When he turned his face, he noticed that Dasher was still here. Rex looked confused and worry.   
Maximus groaned at himself from hoping anything from the other. He was the villain in the story, he was meant to be sad and lonely. 

"Are you okay..?" Rex said, no longer flirty or smiling.

"If I-… If I am okay?!" Maximus flushed in anger. "Look at me! I lost my city, I lost my games! I am crying!..." He yelled, not really knowing why he was suddenly so angry.

"Well, you kidnapped people and made them look like criminals." Rex smirked and shrugged. 

Maximus just groaned and walked away. Until the spy called for him again.

"What again?!" Maximus hissed with a superior tone. 

Rex opened the car's door. "Bad guy or no, I think you need a place to stay."

Maximus took at time to think about the offer. He did need and want a place to stay. What he incredibly wanted was some blankets and a cup of wine. He shallowed and walked to the Porsche, taking care to not fall again. He looked at the spy when he walked in the car and sat down.  
Rex closed the door and went to the wheel.   
Maximus looked at the window, the night was calm, and it was agreeable to be in a quiet vehicle. Wait, maybe that was a trap? Maximus did not think one second Rex would just get him in prison or something! And now the car was rolling, and it was dangerous to jump at this speed.   
The faded emperor's hands trembled, he looked at the taller man driving. Rex was smiling while humming a song. Maximus got an idea, if this car was about to be the last comfy thing he would know, he had to make himself at home.   
He opened the glove box in front of him, he looked inside searching some music but found nothing exciting. 

"Don't you have like… good music?" He asked bored. 

"Jazz is good music." Rex said looking at his guest for one second. 

"For elevators!" Maximus giggled. 

Rex sighed with a smile. "You can search music on my phone and play it." 

Maximus smiled and took the phone. He searched through the music app to find some good jam. He smirked at he put his favorite song, starting to sing along.   
Rex chuckled and let the other man sing, knowing that would soon be over because Maximus was already fading away. The ginger sang about 5 song before relaxing and falling asleep, holding into the sheet of clothes he found.   
Rex stopped at his place; he took out Maximus out the car. Weirdly, the man was way lighter than he though.   
The spy took off the other's shoes and laid him in a guest bed. He gently tucked the ginger in, carefully taking off his crown and pulling it on the table. He noticed Maximus' fingers curling in the pillow as his arm tried hold it. Rex frowned with a soft smile, knowing the feeling.   
He walked out and to his own room, gently opening a secret room. The room was filled with souvenirs and Rex's childhood's toys. He walked to the plushies box, he did not need plushies anymore, but knowing how Maximus seemed to be an adult child, he wouldn't judge. Rex learned enough on people's behavior due of his job and own experience. He choose a colorful horse plush for Maximus.   
Rex walked back to the man and gently took his hand. Maximus relaxed as the plush slipped to him, curling around the horse gently. He opened his eyes slightly.

"Sleep well now." Rex said and walked away. 

He heard his phone vibrate, a call from Del. He smiled and answered. "Hi, Del! … Nah, I needed to head home, maybe next week! … I have… I have a special guest…" 

Rex remembered how it feels when everyone hates you. He hung off, the feeling of someone helping you through the worst phases, it feels good.   
He would always be grateful to Del. Rex remembered the sound of his heels as he tried to run away from everyone, the sound of his own voice crying. The silhouette of a stranger inviting him inside. And how Del just smiled when Rex told him.   
Rex always wanted to give this feeling back, even on Maximus. That wouldn't change the man, but maybe his life. The spy fell on his bed and rolled in the blankets. That would be good.   
\---  
Maximus woke up, holding into a plush he had in his arms. He stretched and looked around the room. He was on a big bed in a bigger room, the walls were white and almost nude from how simple it was. Maximus frowned a bit at the ugly figure of the furniture.  
Then it shocked him; he was in a room, in a cozy bed… He wasn't in prison!... Yet.   
The faded emperor scratched his hair as he noticed he wasn't wearing his crown anymore. He got a panic vibe until he turned his head around, seeing the crown on the table next to the bed. Maximus grabbed it and put his bare feet down the carpet. He felt it and looked around the room once again, noticing that the whole room's ground was covered in carpet… Very British…   
He stood up, not feeling any pain anymore, the rest was good. Maximus walked to the door, but opening it, he saw it led to a bathroom. He did not complain and walked inside, he saw himself in the mirror, the tears got the best of him, his make up was ruined! Maximus looked around for something to clean with, he found a white towel.   
Was everything in this house white…?   
Anyway, Maximus wetted the towel and cleaned his face. He then looked at himself with a sad smile, Rex didn't have any make up, did he? Maximus searched and only found some skin powder, but not his skin tone. He would look ridiculous if he put this on him…   
With a sigh he brushed his hair the best as he could with his fingers. Now that he looked a bit better, what should he do...? He should try to run away, or he would finish in prison… He wouldn't bare being with criminals!   
Okay, first, he had to go out this bedroom. He tried another door, but it was leading to a dressing full of dresses. Maximus wouldn't complain but was curious why Dasher had dresses. Looking at them closely, he noticed that most of them were little girl's dresses. Did Rex Dasher have a daughter? A niece? These clothes looked old, and cheap. If Rex could offer himself a fancy house and luxury car, then why the little girl he was taking care of had those dresses? Maximus just walked away the room, more he was exploring the spy's intimacy, more questions floated in his mind.   
He blushed as he smelled a good odor of hot milk, Dasher was probably making breakfast. Maximus would lie if he said he wasn't hungry. The man finally found the exist door and looked at the corridor. It was still white and minimalist, but a table caught the faded emperor's attention. The table was natural, with a vase of flowers on it and a picture. It was a picture of younger Rex and Del, both having longer hair. Del was wearing a T shirt with flowers on it, really… ugly… Dasher had metal on his teeth and long hair, very long hair. The two seemed really happy…  
Maximus sighed sadly and walked to the odor. He then saw the big living room, and kitchen where his host was cooking. Maximus took a deep breath and walked to him. 

"G… Good morning." He said.

Rex looked up and greed the other man, he smiled. Maximus smiled back with a frown, this was odd and unfamiliar, he didn't like it. But he still sat down where Rex told him to, the spy put a plate in front of him, it was filled in a toasted bread and beans with tomato sauce. Maximus looked at the food with while eyes, was kind of breakfast was that?! Rex gave him an orange juice and hot chocolate, that was strange… Rex had the same and sat down in front of Maximus, that was too strange! Rex acted like he was a sort of close friend or something, hours ago he was fighting Maximus, now giving him weird breakfast. Maximus was puzzled and angry.

"Why?!" he asked, more yelled at Rex.

The spy was taken mild-bite. He shallowed, "Why what?" he blinked.

"Why that?!" Maximus pointed at the breakfast. "That?!" he pointed at the door of the room then at Rex. "THAT?!"

The spy looked surprised and sighed. "I am just trying to be nice…"

Maximus groaned. "You are nice, but hours before you were fighting me! Is that all a trap to get me in prison easily?!" he fumed at this point.

Rex left over his confidence for a sigh, his look down and serious. "I'm not gonna lie, my first thought was to put you in prison… But, you looked so weak and fragile…" Maximus frowned deeply, hating that part. Rex continued, "I know how it's like, when everyone is against you and you have no place to be… When you don't feel safe anymore." 

Both their gaze met, Rex's look was sincere, he looked sad and worried, really out of his usual character. Maximus felt himself flutter as Rex smiled gently to him. The faded emperor looked away, so Rex knew how it was… And still he is in this place, in these situations, and has a smile on his face almost all the time. Rex rubbed his eyes, cutting his thoughts, he took a remote and changed the lighting of the house, going in a warmer light. 

"But I met someone who helped me even tho he didn't know me… And he gave me a place to leave, and a change… I want to do that myself." He showed his hand to Maximus. 

The romain blushed more, he understood that Rex wanted him to take his hand, and accept his offer… What if it was all a lie? Maximus sighed, he couldn't get any worst anyway… He gently gave his hand to Rex, the spy gave him a soft squeeze. Maximus smiled dumbfully, he would be okay…

\--- 

Days followed and looked all the same. Rex would leave for some spy things, Maximus supposed since his roommate wasn't telling him anything! Tho, Maximus liked to search around for some interesting things. First, he finally found some make up! They were in Rex's room, the man had all a make up studio next to his bathroom, this was impressing. Maximus found smile again under a good layer of blush, eyeshadows and other product Rex had.   
He sighed as he cleaned some of the mess he had done after spending a day testing different make up, his skin burned as hell, but it was worth it! The spy laughed at him when he saw Maximus' red face, it did not amuse the romain that laughed about Rex's poor looking. Rex looked at himself being dirty and laughed as well, that shut up Maximus that just left for his room without a word.   
The second thing was that Maximus found a lot of books about drawings, painting, and sculpture. He even tried to sculpt something is some clay he found in the cave, days were long, he couldn't go outside, he had to find something to do! The sculpture ended up being a mess of grass and an abstract shape. Maximus was disappointed of the result; he gave up the mess in the garden. Yes, he found a garden too, small tho, not what he was used to see.   
When Rex found the sculpture, he was happy of it and saying that Maximus did a good job. Maximus hated praise from him, he felt like it wasn't serious, and even though he silently wished they were. Rex took the sculpture inside in his living room, he smiled at Maximus. The faded emperor blushed as he felt that he wanted to thank and hug the spy. Hugging was never something Maximus ever done, he hugged his mother but when she died he never touched anyone like this, he kinda missed it. Rex cleaned Maximus' mess outside.   
He was so good and nice, he said he knew what it was to be like Maximus was, he knew what it felt like… He really understood? Maximus felt like he was safe around Rex, he found himself being nicer and not thinking about profiting of this place to find power back. He wanted his power back, his crown and his guards, he wanted to see the fear in the eyes of the guard. He wanted them to stutter when Maximus wad mad, it was good to be on top. But he was thinking about making Rex on top too, he weirdly didn't want to leave the spy's side, he never felt this safe with someone… 

"Hard thinking?" he heard Rex say, like a purr in his ear. Of course, because the other man was only some millimeters from his ear!

Maximus yelped and looked at him while backing away on the couch. "N-No!" he blushed. 

Rex chuckled and sat down. "It's okay, Max. You can tell me everything." He smiled.

Of course he could, Maximus knew it, but when it came to what he was feeling for other people, he couldn't speak. "I would like to go home…" he said, half lying.

"Home… Yes, I understand… Hey, what if I find you an other place like your home?"

Maximus felt his heart beat hard in his chest. "Would you stay with me…" He half whimpered and looked down to his laps. 

"I…" Rex blinked. "You want to stay with me..? You-"

"Yes." Maximus said seriously and frowned. "I want to stay with you because for the first time I feel attached to someone…" 

Maximus looked up as a hand found its way on his shoulder, Rex was smiling gently and told him it'll be okay. Maximus frowned as he wanted to just hide away, ashamed.   
The spy gently ran his hands on Maximus back and squeezed gently, pulling the other man in an embrace. The faded emperor's heart fluttered and he hugged back, gently.   
Everything was okay.


End file.
